A Similar Deal
by Narnian Historian
Summary: A Centaur has a vision of another sacrifice of another world at the Stone Table before the coronation of Narnian's four kings and queens.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Narnia. All rights to C. S. Lewis. Many thanks to him telling a child to write their own stories to fill in the blanks. Kylain, is mine...

It had been only a couple of weeks when Aslan first returned, had gathered those loyal and given her the new vocation of High Lieutenant of the Castle Guard, the Captain's first officer. And only yesterday when the Narnian Army returned victoriously with the prophesied four sovereigns. As the sun rose, she realized that the princesses would have been standing in the same spot just a day before, having witness the Sacrifice that was made. The young Centaur slowly walked up to the top of the hill where the Stone Table sat, now broken in half. She had walked past this great place and had been there many times in the past for meetings and great councils. Never had she guessed it would have eventually have held her King in its cold grasp and tasted His blood. She looked up the stairs to the cracked table. She thought about the Witch standing above her King, gloating her victory and His failures, holding the stone knife in defiance, soon taking her payment in full. She remembered the sudden withdraw of the connection she had with her King snap in her, causing her to stagger, and her breath caught, chest tightening. Her King had traded Himself not only for a human boy who had been prophesied to help free Narnia, but Narnia as well. Truly, her King had such love as compared to none.

Unexpectedly, the Centaur blinked to clear her tear-blurred vision. She couldn't make herself go up to the table as she had in the past. It held too much love. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. This was a place of great sacrifice and love. It was a symbol of the Love Narnia's Creator had for His family. She drew her long sword, saluted, and thrust the sword into the ground. With her sword standing straight up with the hilt parallel to the cracked table, she knelt. Looking up to it, her spirit moved with words. She had no idea where they came from, but she felt they needed to be spoken. And with tears quietly falling, she gave them voice.

"Your back and shoulders were torn because You took our place. Your hands were pierced, because they are our actions. Your feet bled, for they are the destiny You have planned for us to walk and fulfill. You were wounded in the side, for this was the start of a new beginning with You."

Stunned, the Lieutenant hung her head and cried at the great price of love her King showed.

"My daughter," a Voice purred from the side of her and she turned to the Highest-of-all.

"My King," she said.

"Remember what you spoke," He said.

"What does it mean?" she asked sniffling. "It makes no sense."

"What you spoke, is what happened to Me in the world of their Kings and Queens."

"You're in their world too?"

"I am."

"And you ... "

"Made a similar deal with the enemy," He purred.

Consumed that her King had made a sacrifice not only in Narnia, but another world, and the abuse and torture He had to endure, she sank to the ground. "Why, my King?" she cried.

The Great Lion pawed His way silently up to her and looked in her eyes. "Because I love my family. Both here ... and there."

The Centaur could barely take it in. "All the pain ... " She squeezed her eyes tight as tears fell.

"Was well worth it," He said, putting His paw under her chin till she looked at Him, "so I might call you daughter."

She lowered her head and let her tears fall.

Aslan reached around her with a huge paw and pulled her human torso into a Lion's hug.

The Centaur guard wrapped her arms around the huge golden neck and clung to her King. Slowly, the tears subsided and she pulled away.

"Now, dear daughter," the Great Lion purred. "Dry your tears."

She sniffled and brushed her cheeks with the back of her hand. She felt her chin quiver and she wasn't sure the tears would cease.

"I say again, daughter," His voice a soft relaxing baritone. "Remember what you spoke."

"But why? It means nothing here."

"Ah, but it does, dear one," He breathed. "My Father gave you those words so you can help one of the Son of Adams."

"Prince Edmund?"

"Yes," He almost chuckled, and the sound tickled her spirit. His face took on a more serious look. "Those words My Father gave you are meant for him, and him only."

"My Lord," Kylain said. "When will I know to tell him?"

"You will know," He smiled. "But remember, do not tell him before he is ready."

"I hope my vision will be as clear then as You are now."

The Great Lion chuckled and placed a Lion's kiss on her forehead. "Stand, daughter, not in your strength, but Mine." He breathed on her.

The Centaur reveled in His breath, that wonderful smell. It calmed and excited, weakened and strengthened, made her nervous and at peace, all at the same time. She stood.

"Now, you have a task besides guarding the castle," He said. "Guard them both wisely, Brave Warrior."

She pulled her sword free, angled the tip up, and placed the hand holding the hilt over her heart as she bowed her head. "Even though I do not understand, even though he will not understand it at first, I will fulfill this task You have given me."

After she looked at Him again, Aslan smiled as He gave her a sure nod. His smiled cocked as she returned her sword to its scabbard, and they both walked together back to the great castle of Cair Paravel for the coronation of Narnia's four kings and queens.

Reviews welcome


End file.
